epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TKandMit/Grand Theft Wiki: Meeting Timothy
“Umm… take one, scene one: music video for rap song ‘Armageddon’…” an amateur director says as he snaps his clapboard. Underground rapper TK - the pseudonym of Timothy Kelly, an owner of a motorcycle shop and considered as one of the best rappers in town – starts delivering lyrics in a rapid fire fashion. Not the most, ahem, cleanest of lyrics; if you were to sit down and read what he’s saying you would think of him as a mad man whose run out of meds. Nonetheless, each line makes you bite your nails as he gives the camera the finger. Within a take or two, the verse of his upcoming single is finished. Wearing dark jeans, boots, a leather jacket and plaid shirt, TK is one to stand out when you arrive at the Hideout. The Hideout is an outing in Flynnwood, hosted by two brothers named Noirse Peter and Epic Double-L. Every other day, people around town will gather at the Hideout to perform music, most often in rap or rock form. Sometimes, upcoming artists will just perform their works while other times, there will be rap battles. TK does both. Five years ago, TK formed a rap group with his best friend and cousin, Trent Matthews and Dan Lee, where they promptly named it TK-O. Dan, usually performing the chorus, will allow Trent and TK to go off for several lines, each. Although it’s all in good fun, the Hideout isn’t the best place to be when you start a ruckus. Flynnwood is a gang-stricken area with parties often getting crashed. There aren’t as many robberies or killings, but these gangs are not afraid to show off their weaponry. TK’s had about enough of it. He hates this one gang, The Marauders, with a passion. “Dumbass Neanderthals” is a line TK once inserted into a song of his, concerning the troubles of living in such a bad area. Living up to that title, no one really seemed to notice what that meant and thought it was just blatant anger at no one in particular. At least, at first. Tim was at his shop one day, just an hour or so until lockup. He ran the business with his father, an older man named Neil. Although they argued over how to run the business, they still had a “family first, money later” bond. While Tim was in the shop -working on his pride and joy Harley Davidson, which he called “Metal Fire” – he heard a loud conversation outside. Jogging outside in his oil covered tank top and a rag on his forehead, Tim interrupted an argument where Neil was being pushed around by two gang members beside Neil’s SUV. One of them, Four, yelled out, “Yo, there’s that son of a bitch TK right there!” Tim, a stocky 29-year-old who’s been in his share of fights was ready to knock some heads in. He saw one of the gangstas holding his father in a headlock. Through Four’s yelling about the “Neanderthal” line, Tim looked deadpan in his face. Tim, in response, steadily said, “Four… I’m giving you one fucking warning. Get that bitch ass retard’s hands off my father, ''now, ''and you two may just not end up in the dumpster in that alley over there.” Usually a fun-loving jokester, you will know Tim is not joking when he gives you this certain stare. Four didn’t take the hint. “Yo, Mind, waste this bitch ass nigga’s dad.” Within a minute, a gunshot was heard and Neil was on the ground, bleeding. Filled with emotion, Tim snapped. Tim has been to many doctors for his mental instability. It started off as speculation of ADHD, but seemed to stem from bipolar disorder. Fueled with anger issues and a rough childhood, Tim can be a force not to be reckoned with. Tim’s now taking cover behind his late father’s SUV. Crying through anger and screaming, Tim opens the backseat door and grabs his father’s crowbar, a tool he knew would always be on hand. After hearing Mind’s gun go off several times, shortly followed by glass of the SUV breaking, Tim knew Mind was out of ammo. He jumped up, ran around the vehicle and swung the tool at Mind. Hitting his forearm, the empty gun flies to the ground as Mind recoils in pain. Four, unarmed, grabs Tim and attempts putting him in the Full Nelson move. Tim reels his head into the face of Four, releasing him. Tim grips the crowbar again and swings it at Four, hitting him in the side of the head. Now on the ground, Tim continues to swing the crowbar over and over until Four’s face is barely noticeable. Tim, out of breath, drops his crowbar. He turns around and sees Mind wobbling over to his pistol. As he pulls another clip of ammunition from his pocket and picks up the gun, Mind is kicked in the ribs, dropping both. Tim picks both up and reloads the gun. “You look like a good kid, Mind. Just blindly following orders. But we both know that you can’t live because of what you just did. Die, mother fucker.” Several gunshots are heard as the screen fades to black and sirens are heard in the distance. You're in Tim's shoes, what do you do? Hide all evidence Flee the scene immediately Category:Blog posts